


The Sly and the Forgotten

by imthederpyfox



Series: Marvel [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood, Bruises, Cute, Cuts, Death, F/M, Fighting, Fox - Freeform, Fox Spirit, Funny, Hate, Hurt, Kidnapping, Love, Magic, Pain, Scars, Serious, Swearing, but not too much, cuz im better at angst, let me know if theres anything else, mush, powers, prompt, prompt request, request, shrines, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: You're a Japanese Kitsune (fox spirit). When a wildfire threatens your shrine, the Avengers save you, taking you in as their own.Not long afterwards Thor appears with his brother, Loki.You don't know what to think of him at first, but grow closer to him as time goes on.- This was a prompt that was sent to me through Tumblr as a request, so here it is. I haven't posted any of my Marvel work before so this is probably gonna be bad aha...-





	1. Chapter One

The fire had raged for a long time, the heat was unbearable and many people lost their lives. It would have been more had the Avengers not come to help. They saved the local villages and as many people as they could, and even managed to save your shrine.

  
All of that was half a year ago now, reconstruction on the damaged trees and nature had been underway immediately due to Tony Stark's orders, but there was one thing that could not be fixed so easily. The people had all left, joining other villages or visiting family. Almost all houses and shops were destroyed and being in a remote village, it wouldn't be easy or quick to set up new ones.  
Your power was fading, you could feel it. It hurt, like a dull, throbbing pain in your chest that permeated into the very air around you. No people meant nobody visiting your shrine. No visiting meant that you would fade away. You weren't like other Kitsune, you were different. You could manifest into a human - for the most part - and could disguise your fox features. You could heal the injured or sick, and bring luck to the people that surrounded you.  
Now there was no one.

  
The builders worked away for most of the day, making a lot of noise and cutting down your nearby forest. You didn't want burnt trees, but at the same time, it was sad to see some of your old friends go. You watched as the tell-tale signs of the Avengers showing up came around again, and Tony Stark began talking to the builders.  
"I do hope you plan to plant more trees." You had spoke, sitting up in a nearby tree, looking down at the billionaire.  
"Ah, Fox girl. What a nice surprise." He smirked. "And yes, we plan on planting more bulbs."  
"Lady, fox!" Thor's voice boomed from behind your tree and you turned quickly, growling at the loud Asgardian.  
"That is not polite, Quickdraw." You answered, glaring slightly. He laughed.  
"Please do not call me that, it was an honest mistake."  
"Pointing your oversized hammer in my face and accusing me of being a villain was not so honest." You mumbled, jumping down from the tree and landing on your feet.  
"Well, first impressions tend to be off with us, kiddo." Stark answered for the God, looking at the new blueprints. You made your way over, not caring about the man who they called 'Happy', who seemed anything but, talking about how you weren't allowed that close.  
"What's this?" You asked, looking over the blueprints.  
"Housing plans, all made using environmentally friendly means, and all around this area." He answered. "With easy access to your 'shrine'."  
"Great! When will it be ready?" You asked.  
"About a year and a half." Stark shrugged. You blanched, looking down at the floor. "Why so glum? People will want to come visit, you'll get to see travellers, new families, etc. Come on, kid, this is good."  
"Don't call me kid. I am much older than you." You grumbled back, moving away, feeling defeat settle in your stomach.  
"Well, you look like a kid, air-go, you're a kid." Stark smirked, but his smile dropped when you didn't retaliate.

  
You had jumped back up into the trees and out of sight even before they'd tried to get you to stay. You made your way back over to the shrine you called home, it was rural Japan, up a small mountain/hillock. Small, light sand brick paths made their way twisting up the hillside. There were different kinds of trees usually, blossoms and willows, small and large. Small animals would be nearby constantly, whether it be butterflies or rabbits or even larger cats.  
It was a small shrine, a little waterfall trickling down the light white rocks, a fox statue stood in the centre, with a black marble bowl in front, various offerings inside.  
You knew it wouldn't be much to most people, but it was beautiful, and it wasn't as if you needed much.  
You sat down atop the rocks, your tail curling round you. Why did this have to happen...? You saved as many people as you could, working together with the Avengers to evacuate and heal. But it wasn't enough. You wouldn't be able to protect people if you faded. A tear dripped down your cheek slowly, and soon you were quietly crying to yourself.

  
"Lady fox?" Thor's booming voice came. You wanted to leave, they couldn't help you after all. "Please do not leave," his voice softened, holding his hands up calmly, showing he wouldn't hurt you. "You are crying." He noted, making his way fully into your shrine.  
"No shit..." You mumbled, making him smile as he came to sit next to you.  
"So, I have a few questions for you, Lady fox." He smiled.  
"What kind of questions...?" You asked, wondering what he would possibly want to know. Possibly about the Japanese Kitsune or the shrines or the culture.  
"If you are so old, how come you know modern language and ways?"  
You laughed slightly, wiping your tears. Thor did cheer you up when the Avengers visited. He would come and sit with you and you would feel better for a few days afterwards, before you began fading once again. "I have lived through 612 years of humanity in this world, my shrine has been moved, but I am not stupid. I keep up to date with recent events, activities, etc. Some teenager visiting from America left a laptop and charger which was very strange, I could keep the power supply going, it is simple magic, and I learnt more about the modern world than I already knew..." You answered. "Either way, I'm not an idiot. I keep up to date with everything because if I don't i'll be pretty obsolete as a somewhat god." You smirked and he laughed.  
"I appreciate you telling me that, Lady. I am glad you trusted me as such." He smiled. "Now will you trust me enough to tell me why you were crying?"

  
It had unravelled pretty quickly since then, you explained how not everyone would come to the shrines anymore anyway, but now that the fire had happened, the village had left. Nobody came to the shrine and if nobody would for the next year then you would fade, your shrine would be hidden into nature, forgotten to the new residents of the rural area.  
Thor had wondered off somewhere and you looked around your home, you would have gone onto Tumblr or YouTube to watch a video, if you didn't want to really savour your home. You didn't know exactly how long you would have left.  
But, not long later, Tony had come to find you. He gave an impressed whistle, looking around the place with his hands in his pockets. "Tranquil." He smirked.  
"Can I help you, Stark?" You asked, trying not to act hostile but also trying not to look upset.  
"Thor told me."  
You glared.  
"Don't worry, he means well. He asked me what I could do to help and I told him that I'm not sure." He shrugged, and you looked down at the floor, sad that he had almost gotten your hopes up. "I mean, I don't even know if a... Katsu? Katsune? Would want to move into an American tower with a bunch of other people and help us fight crime and be our healer." He added, casually.  
You jumped up, grinning but still dubious, making your way over. "Are you serious?" You asked, quietly. You had known rejection, it was impossible with your years not to.  
"Only if you want it." Tony smiled, and you couldn't help smiling and giving him a happy hug.  
"Of course! I wouldn't be imposing?" You asked quickly, pulling away and suddenly worried that they were only taking pity on you due to you looking so young.  
"Not one bit, it'll be refreshing to have a new person around, and besides, I've seen your work kid, and not just at the evacuation. You're good." He smirked and turned back away, heading back to the edge of the path. "Not as good as me!" He called back.  
"I bet I'm better." You smirked.  
"Pack your stuff kid, we'll be leaving in half an hour. Oh, and we will need your name." He turned back to you.  
"Y/N."  
"Welcome to the Avengers, Y/N."

  
\------------

  
And that was how you ended up living with the Avengers, helping them on missions, being the healer, and eventually becoming one of the family. Your room was still quite bare, since you didn't need much.  
You got up one morning, having lived at Avengers tower for Six months, and made your way into the lounge, sitting down on the sofa with your laptop and a spell book in hand - you had been teaching yourself some more magic recently. You knew a fair bit already, but mainly healing. You wanted to learn more.  
"Hey, Y/N." Peter's voice broke you out of your reading up on a specific water spell.  
"Hello, Peter." You smiled. Peter was a teenager who got brought into the team thanks to his work stopping some pretty powerful villains. He had become a sort of younger brother to you, with Thor being an older one. You even went to school with him. (You looked about eighteen in human terms, so it was only normal to pretend to be one. Especially when you'd gained a following through helping the Avengers. Apparently people immediately took a liking to you after your first press conference. You had gained the nickname 'America's Sweetheart', which you felt was furthest from the truth, but you let it happen.)  
"I'm so glad it's Saturday! We get some time off school." Peter smiled happily, eating his breakfast.  
"Yeah, school isn't exactly fun." You smirked, continuing to read.  
"You say that but you're reading right now! Weekends are supposed to be about turning your brain off."  
"You're one to talk, I'll remind you that later when you're creating your next Web Substance for your suit." You looked at him, amused by his caught expression.  
"Ok, ok, I get you." He laughed.  
"Where are the others anyway?" You asked, setting down your book. You didn't really get a chance to read when Peter was around, he was a bit of a talker.  
"They've gone to see Thor, apparently he's brought someone back from Asgard and the others aren't happy about it." He shrugged, he clearly didn't know too much about where they were.  
But about five minutes later, Thor appeared in the room, Mjolnir sparking slightly. He hated teleporting, so this much have been important. You did notice that he wasn't alone, he gripped the upper arm of a slightly taller, lankier man, with long black hair and mischievous twinkling eyes. You raised an eyebrow. "Ok, Thor, what the fuck?" You asked casually, used to the Avengers antics by now. You had seen worse, after all.  
"Thor, that's cheating." Tony's voice came as he flew inside from the window, in his Iron Man suit. "I told you, I don't want him in this tower." He added as his mask pulled back, showing his angry expression. The others came up through the elevator.  
"Well, where would you like him?" Thor asked, cheekily.  
"Not on this planet would be a good start." Tony answered.  
"There is nothing I can do, Father has spoken. He must redeem himself here on Midgard." Thor answered, as if he'd already explained this. All through this the person - who seemed to be some form of prisoner - seemed unamused and somewhat bored.  
"You're Loki!" Peter chimed in, smiling slightly.  
"Not now, kid." Tony answered.  
"He shouldn't be here, Thor. Remember what happened last time?" Cap interrupted.  
"That was different... As I have explained. Once I found out the full story." Thor replied. "Trust in me friends, my brother is here to stay. Until my father deems him redeemable."  
"Hey, Mr.Loki!" Peter smiled again and got an unamused look from Tony.  
"Do you not remember what he did to New York, Peter?" Clint asked.  
"Well yeah, but Thor said he was under like, mind control or something." Peter answered. "Mr.Loki, I really like your magic stuff." he turned back to the trickster god, who gave a small smile.  
"It might not hurt to reform him, Stark." Natasha spoke, seemingly bored of this conversation as she headed into the kitchen.  
"Doesn't seem so bad to me." You added, shrugging and sitting back down with your book.  
"If he's staying, then he can keep that bracelet on. It won't stop his powers, but it will hold them back, refrain him from doing anything stupid." Stark responded, clearly winning a battle from this war.

  
You had heard of Loki, the god of mischief. You had read online that he had attacked New York a few years ago. You also knew Thor - since he told you a lot - had said it had been mind control. You chose to believe that, since, you trusted Thor and had gotten the full story from him, which is more than you could get from the others. Nat would say as much as she could, not knowing everything, especially the back story as to what sent Loki on the 'bad' route.  
As a Kitsune it was part of your job to figure out who was good or bad, who deserved their prayers and who needed punishing.

  
The Avengers soon wondered off to do different things, Peter went with Tony and Bruce to the labs to work on various things. A nice smell was coming from the kitchen where you assumed Nat was cooking something delicious, and due to the absence of Clint you assumed he was either with her or in the vents somewhere. Cap, Bucky and Thor had gone to train - Thor had given a small warning to Loki to behave, and left him to it, trusting him just enough to leave him alone for a while. You suspected the 'bracelet' Stark had told you about had something to do with that. Thor loved his brother, but as much as he wanted to, he didn't fully trust him yet.  
You had gone back to your book, but still felt a presence behind you. You turned to face the seemingly anxious god. "So, you gonna stand there all day or...?" You asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking slightly, your pointed teeth showing.  
He looked at you for a moment, taking in your appearance.  
"So, you're the famous Loki?" You asked, turning round on the sofa to be facing him. He nodded curtly, though warily. "I know I have sharp teeth but I don't bite."  
"I apologise, I was distracted by your illusion." He spoke, even his voice held a hint of mischief in the low, smooth tone.  
"Illusion?" You asked, confused, before remembering that you hid your ears and tail last night for a press party event Pepper had organised. "Oh! I completely forgot..." You admitted. "I thought I felt weird today." And just like that, your big long tail curled round the sofa and your fox ears twitched on your head.  
"What are you...?" Loki asked, moving closer slowly, as if this was a trick.  
"I'm a Kitsune, a fox spirit." You shrugged. "Technically a form of 'god' but I don't really appreciate that title."  
"And what is a Kitsune?" He asked, now in front of you. He looked as if he wanted to touch your ears or tail to see if they were real or not.  
"An ancient spirit, I'm a... bit different to the usual ones. We have magic and we protect villages and their people. And yes, you can touch them." You smirked, he looked taken back, before slowly reaching forward and touching your fox ear gently, as if he'd break you. "See, not so scary." You smirked once he'd pulled his hand back.  
"I suppose not." He replied, a small smirk playing on his lips as well.  
"How about a cup of hot chocolate?" You asked, and laughed at his confused expression. You stood, taking his hand and leading him towards the kitchen. "Come on, I'll show you."


	2. Chapter Two

"Hey, Nat." You called as you came into the kitchen. Just as you thought she was stood over a large coking pot. If Nat or yourself didn't cook then the team usually got take out, which was fine but Nat's cooking was amazing and she loved showing traditional Russian dishes just as much as you enjoyed showing Japanese ones - plus other ones you'd learned from around the world.  
"Hey, Kid." She smiled, seemingly ignoring the fact that behind you you dragged the god of lies - who bless him, seemed somewhat scared to be being dragged along by a seemingly 18 year old girl like a little puppy. "You guys hungry?" She asked.  
"I haven't ate yet so sure." You smiled, jumping up onto the side so that you could grab the hot chocolate powder from the top shelf. You jumped back down and went over to Nat, pouting as you held the hot chocolate powder out to her. She smirked and agreed to make you her 'Special Turkish Delight' hot chocolate if you and Loki would make the table for lunch.  
Of course you'd agreed, it was a good deal, and you showed Loki how to use magic to set the table. It was a lot quicker than doing it by hand. But when Clint caught you from up in the vents and threatened to tell Nat, you showed the mischievous god how to do it properly.

"Of course, if there's no one watching from the vents-" you spoke loudly so Clint could hear you, and received a laugh back. "you can always just do it with magic and pretend you did it properly.  
"Of course, why would you not use magic for such a menial task." He responded, actually smiling slightly. He seemed to have calmed down quite a bit now that you two had somewhat bonded over magic and he finally realised that you didn't seem to care about the events in New York.  
"Exactly!" You smiled, placing the last fork and knife down.  
"Y/N! You two better come get your goryachiy shokolad before it goes cold." Nat's voice came through. You were used to her interchanging into Russian, knowing you knew the basics of most languages and were quite bilingual in others.  
"Coming!" You called back. "I hope you have a sweet tooth." You told Loki, leading him back through into the kitchen space.  
"I am quite partial to the sweeter things, I must admit." He responded, though went quiet as he entered the kitchen area once more. He seemed to become reserved again once he was around the others. Who slowly began to trickle into the room upon Nat's call to JARVIS, asking them to come up for dinner.  
They all went through to the dining area, talking about random things. You saw Loki gulp slightly and look down to the marble counter-top.

"Here." You said, handing him one of the hot chocolates. "It's really good, trust me." You smiled, clinking your glasses together and taking a nice sip of the warm drink. You saw his eyes widen slightly once he'd taken a sip, and he drank some more. "Told you you'd like it." You laughed, laughing more when he lowered the mug and had a whipped cream moustache. "Here, you got a milk moustache." You laughed, handing him a napkin. He seemed embarrassed, but laughed as well, wiping it away.  
"Guys, dinners up." Nat spoke, smiling across the counter.  
"Nat, I know you like us to all eat together, but can me and Loki eat in the lounge?" You asked, like a child asked their mother if their friend can stay over. She looked between the two of you but seemed to understand when she saw how scared Loki actually looked of having to spend time with the others. Nobody else would have noticed, but Nat was trained in reading people. You noticed because he seemed to relax around you, plus you could somewhat feel peoples feelings sometimes, if they were strong enough.  
Nat nodded. "Of course." She smiled and left two plates of the stew looking meal on the counter and made her way over to the dining area, where the others seemed to be getting restless and hungry.  
"Why did you request for us to eat separately?" Loki asked, quietly since the others were nearby.  
"I know how anxious you are. Despite Kitsune being drawn to people, I tend to take a while to get used to my surroundings. It took me a couple months to be mostly comfortable around these guys and... I can only imagine how much worse it is for you." You smiled and shrugged, going to grab the bowls and take them into the lounge space.  
"Allow me," Loki smiled, picking up the bowls himself. You thanked him and followed him through to the lounge, which was past the big dining table.  
"I wouldn't get too close, kid." Tony spoke up, earning a small slapping spell from yourself. You noticed Loki flinch slightly at the words but nobody else seemed to.  
"Don't be mean, Stark." You told him sternly when he protested against your spell. "Come on, Loki, let's go to the lounge." You prompted him, and he nodded, continuing through into the seating area.  
"How come they get to sit in the lounge?" Stark asked, receiving another slapping spell.

  
"Thanks." You said, sitting in your usual spot as Loki handed you the stew. You watched him look to the spot on the sofa next to you, before looking to the nearby chair. "Wherever you feel comfortable." You reassured him, flicking the TV on and flicking to the film channel, happy when the Matrix was supposed to be on next.  
You looked at Loki when he sat on the same seat as you, not too close but it was the same sofa, and if it made him feel more comfortable to be near you then you didn't mind, you just wanted him to relax. You smiled, and saw his somewhat scared expression fade into relief and the breathe he'd been somewhat holding was released.  
"Have you ever seen the Martix?" You asked, not talking about it and knowing to change subject.  
"What is this 'Matrix'?" He asked back, trying some of his food once he'd seen you have some.  
"It's a film! It's amazing, I can't believe you haven't seen it!" you smiled, turning the volume up as the film started. Seems you had a lot to teach the god.

  
\------------

  
After the film you asked him what he thought and he said he actually enjoyed it, it was a very interesting premise. Loki then noticed your spell book, looking to you for permission to pick it up and you nodded. He began perusing the pages, asking you various questions and listening intently to your answers. Nobody really asked you many questions about magic, besides Thor asking how to tell if something's an illusion, and Peter asking out of pure curiosity - and if you could teach the teen something.  
"What is on TV?" Thor's voice boomed as he came into the lounge, a giant plate of desert waffles in his hand. After all, Thor - like most Asgardians - was a bottomless pit of hunger. It wasn't really a surprise that he was so big and muscly.  
Loki flinched when he entered, glaring at his brother. "Can you not shout, oaf?" He asked, handing your book back to you.  
Thor laughed, sitting down in one of the chairs and digging into his pancakes.  
"We just finished watching the Matrix, next up issss-" you checked the TV to see what was next. "Lord of the Rings! They got all the good stuff today!" You turned to Loki, placing a hand on his knee gently to reassure him that Thor wouldn't hurt them. "Wanna watch the trilogy? It's like a fantasy world with elves and dwarves and men being stupid."  
"Sounds intriguing, foxling." He responded, a silent thank you at your reassurance in his eyes.  
"You wanna watch Thor?" You asked, knowing he loved this film series. You would often watch it with him when he was feeling down.  
"Of course!" He smiled, watching the TV.

"You want a drink of water or anything before the film comes on?" You asked Loki, softly. He smiled.  
"I shall come with you, if that is ok?" He asked.  
"Sure, what would you like to drink?" You lead him back through to the kitchen.  
"Just some cold water is fine with me." He smiled. "But, uh... not too cold."  
"Sure." You smiled, magicking a couple drinks, including the biggest strawberry milkshake for Thor and some drinks for Nat and Clint, seen as they would probably join. The others would all go back to what they were doing before. You handed Loki his water. "Not too cold?" You asked, smiling slightly as you sipped your own milkshake.  
"It is perfect, darling. Thank you." He responded. You smiled at his response - knowing that to him, the term 'darling' wasn't in a romantic sense, rather a term of affection between friends - it made you happy to know you were both friends already. At leas the would have someone here other than his brother - and maybe Peter - to talk to and hang out with.

  
As you made your way back through to the lounge, you offered to show him your own little library later. He seemed really excited by that, having already professed his love of written works. You sat back down, smiling and rolling your eyes at how happy Thor was with his milkshake. He gave you a big hug as a thank you and you giggled, since he picked you up off of the floor.  
You didn't notice Loki glaring at him as he did so.  
The film began and Nat and Clint came in, thanking you for the drinks and sitting to watch the film with you. They didn't mention anything about Loki sitting close to you, even when Clint looked like he was about to, Nat turned his attention back to the screen and he realised he probably shouldn't say anything.

  
It was a good afternoon, which turned into evening, and you were glad Loki had calmed down a lot now. Nat and Clint went to spar in the practice room and you wished them look, making a bet with Bucky - who had come back upstairs with Cap - on who would win. It was a small tradition between the two of you now. Bucky was fun and you got along with him well, especially given that you let off a relaxing Ora and knew how to help with PTSD - which helped Tony as well as Bucky, and sometimes even the others.  
This time you bet Clint would win while Bucky bet Nat, each wagering ten bucks. Thor wanted to get in on it as well and bet on Nat as well.  
A couple hours later you took twenty bucks off of the other two and noticed Loki smirking. You then headed upstairs with him to show him the library.

  
He seemed to be a bit weary of the new corridors and rooms as you made your way upstairs, but settled once you brought him up to a specific door, taking out a small key. It was very close to your room, and it was a nice little space for reading and forgetting the world.  
"It needs a key?" He asked, stepping in after you.  
"I can make you another one for if you want to read and I'm not around." You replied and flicked the light switch on, illuminating the small library with shelves stacked up, a big cosy chair in the centre, some plants lined the room and a big fluffy rug sat in the middle. "It's not much, but there's loads of books and its comfy, and over here-" you moved to the side of the room, opening the big, heavy curtain to reveal a thin, full length window. "It's great to have this open when it rains, I know it's probably way smaller than you're used to but-"  
He smiled patiently and placed a hand on your shoulder to stop your rambling. "It is wonderful." He moved over to one of the shelves, browsing the novellas that sat there. "It is clear you enjoy fantasy." He chuckled, noticing how well worn and loved your books were.  
"I've had a lot of years of reading." You answered, shrugging and pulling some of your favourites from the shelf. He gave a confused expression and you rolled your eyes. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to ask a girl's age?" You smirked.  
"Of course, It is simply that you look a lot younger." He replied, curtly.  
"I'm teasing, I am actually... six-hundred-and-twelve." You admitted, looking back to your books.  
"If it helps you feel better, I may look younger than I am as well."  
"Well, you are a god." You replied, happy that you weren't the only one.  
"As are you." He smirked.  
"I hate that title..." you sighed, handing him the books. "Here, these are ones I think you might enjoy."  
"Are you sure that is ok, foxling?"  
"Of course." You smiled. "Just get them back to me whenever."  
"Thank you..." He answered, taking the books from you carefully, not wanting to hurt them.  
"It's getting late, I assume Stark had asked JARVIS to order takeaway for dinner, come on, let's go downstairs."

  
You grabbed his sleeve and pulled him from the room. He stopped you both when you opened the door, pushing you lightly behind him. "Someone else is here..." He growled. He put his finger to his lips, signalling for you to remain silent.


	3. Chapter Three

A couple seconds later he held a man to the wall, a dagger to his throat. "Give me one reason not to slit your throat right now." He spoke through gritted teeth.  
"Oh good god, Antlers, put him down." Tony's voice came from down the corridor.  
Loki growled but dropped the man. "What the hell?! You expect me to work in a place with this guy?!" The man shouted at Stark, who shrugged helplessly. The man shook his head and headed into the elevator, giving a wide birth of Loki and yourself, despite you giving an apologetic look.  
"What was that about, Tony?" You asked.  
"He's a builder, worked here for a couple years with his men, he just finished the work on this ones room." He motioned towards Loki. "If I have to find a new builder I'm gonna be pissed." He added.  
"Sorry." You said, shrugging slightly.  
"Well. I should have expected you two to get along." He folded his arms, before taking the dagger from Loki like an upset father. "That's why I put you on the same floor. Your rooms right there." He pointed across the hall from your own room. "But, if you do anything to hurt her, don't think I wont kick your ass."  
"I could say the same to you, Tony." Loki replied, politely.  
Stark handed him the key to his new room before wondering off, grumbling to himself about 'stupid Thor bringing him back'.

Loki turned to you, a small smile playing on his lips. "I apologise for that, foxling."  
"You were just trying to protect us." You answered, shrugging. "But I can protect myself, for future reference." He laughed.  
"Of course, darling." He smiled, before looking down at the key in his hand.  
"Wanna check it out?" You asked, looking to the door Stark had indicated. Loki nodded and you took the key off of him, opening the door and holding your arm out for him to take the lead. It was his room after all.  
It was about as bare as your own room, the basic necessities. A big bed with deep green covers, some dressers, a bookshelf, a small seating area and a bathroom. It was nice, but plain with no personality yet. You watched Loki go over to the bookshelf and place the books you had lent him on the shelves.  
"What dyou think?" You asked, folding your arms. You had to admit, it was a nice colour scheme, black and green with a few gold pieces around, but it was still just an empty room, until Loki could make it his own.  
"It has nice colours." He answered, nodding slightly. "It may take me a while to get used to this place though."

"It will..." You replied. You gave a slight chuckle at his confused look. "As you probably remember, I haven't always been part of the team."  
"Yes, you were absent in New York," he nodded.  
"I only joined the team not long ago, I still feel like sometimes I'm not used to all of it."  
"How so?" He asked, perching on the edge of his bed. You moved over and sat next to him.  
"Well, I came from my shrine after a fire destroyed the local villages... Stark and the Avengers, including your brother, saved me. They brought me back here before..."  
"Before...?"  
"Before I could fade. I am a Kitsune, different than the others, if people forget about me or don't come to see me, I fade. Since the towns were evacuated, I lost everyone that would come to visit. So I came here, and, being used to nature and my shrine, I don't always feel welcome or at home here..." You didn't look at him, you knew it was silly to feel that way, the Avengers were your family and the tower was your home now.  
"That is not stupid, darling." He spoke softly. You looked up at him and he gave you a genuine smile. "I miss my home too, the palace of Asgard... my mother. Not so much my father but, you know... Is there anything I can do to help you? Seen as you have helped me today."  
"Not really... I just miss my shrine sometimes." You nodded slightly, looking down at your hands.  
'Miss Y/N, Mr. Stark has asked me to inform you and 'antlers' that dinner has arrived'. JARVIS' voice came and you stood, turning to Loki.  
"Come on, let's go eat!" You smiled and he followed you from the room.

  
As you made your way downstairs you asked Loki the origin of 'antlers' and Loki had shown you his helmet. You tried it on, getting him to take a picture of you on your phone, you then showed him how to take a selfie before you came out of the elevator on the main floor, the others greeting you as you stepped into the room.  
"What we got?" You asked, coming into the main part of the room, where everyone was fighting over containers of food on the table.  
"Chinese." Cap answered, trying to grab some, though lost it to Bucky, who smirked.  
You quickly grabbed a couple containers and some drinks and went back over to Loki, who was stood at the edge of the group, not wanting to give them any excuse to have a go at him or think he'd done something wrong. "You're too quick." Cap called after you and you smiled, watching as Bruce then managed to steal the food Cap had been going for.  
"Here, it's my favourite." You smiled, handing Loki two of the four containers and a drink.  
"Thank you... what is it?" He asked as you lead him away from the others and into the lounge where they would come in soon. You figured it would be better to get him settled before the others came into the room.  
"Caramel chicken, vegetable fried rice and fruit punch flavoured fizzy drink." You answered, sitting down in your usual spot. He sat next to you, moving closer to you when the others began making their way into the room.

  
It didn't take long to hang out with the Avengers, they just wanted to see you for a couple hours a day to make sure you were ok. You managed to get yourself and Loki out of the room about an hour later, going back up to your little library.  
You pointed your room out on the way, and got to reading.  
He was reading one of the fantasy books you had lent him earlier and you were re-reading the Skulduggery Pleasant books, some of your favourites.  
Half way through he seemed to be curious, asking what it was you were reading, since the cover was well illustrated. You smiled and explained a brief synopsis without spoiling it for him, and told him once you were done re-reading them and he had done with the rest, then you would lend the series to him. You suspected he'd enjoy the series, it did involve magic and a walking talking skeleton and mystery after all.

  
The night went on like that, it had been a long day in the end. From reading about new spells, to Loki appearing, to the movie marathons, to dinner to now, it had been full on and long. But it had been SO much fun. Loki was really interesting and cool, you realised the two of you would become quick friends, you already saw him as a friend.

  
Slowly the tiredness crept in, and you found yourself asleep in not too long.  
What you don't remember is how you got to your bed, not knowing that Loki had smiled when your head fell softly onto his shoulder, had placed down his book and lifted you up, careful not to wake you. You didn't know that he had taken you from the room, turned off the light, locked the door, and taken you into your own room.


	4. Chapter Four

You woke the next day, looking around the room, confused as to how you got back into your own room. When you got too tired you tended not to remember coming back to your room, and sometimes you just slept in the mini library.  
You got up and realised you were in your pyjamas, you must have gotten yourself to bed then, seen as Nat and Thor (not so much the others) would put you in bed with your clothes still on, not wanting to invade your privacy - despite you being a Kitsune and sometimes wearing hardly anything just because it was hot or you didn't want to wear clothes. Kitsune didn't always wear clothes after all.

  
You shrugged and headed downstairs, walking into the kitchen/dining area.  
"Good morning, Lady Y/N!" Thor greeted you, smiling. "Or should I say, god afternoon?"  
"Is it that late already?" You asked, rubbing your eyes.  
"Yes," he replied, laughing. You lifted your middle finger to him, before making yourself some waffles. It always took you a while to wake up, especially after a long sleep with no dreams. "I don't suppose you have seen my brother at all today?"  
"Loki?" You asked, remembering that Loki had actually joined the tower yesterday. "Nope, I only just woke up... Must have been a late night."  
"I am glad you and my brother are getting along! I do wish for him to have friends here."  
"Me too, he seems really nice." You smiled, taking your waffles from the toaster and popping more in.  
"I am going to train with Clint and Tony, would you like to join us today?" He asked, eating a plate full of sandwiches as he spoke.  
"I should probably get some training in." You admitted, it had been about a week since you trained due to school work and having a cosy day with Loki yesterday. "I'll meet you guys in the arena once I've had breakfast."  
"Of course, I shall see you later!" The god of thunder wondered away, still holding the giant plate of sandwiches. You rolled your eyes and took the second lot of waffles out of the toaster. You rpepared them one of your favourite ways, filling the holes with Nutella and chopping up some strawberries on top, with some other fruit and then a little bit of whipped cream on top. Loki wasn't the only one with a sweet tooth after all.

  
"Y/N, just the person I needed to see." Bruce said as he walked into the room, coming over with one of Tony's hologram screens in his hand. "Take a look at these levels, Me and Tony are working on settling the levels of radiation in Asian countries down as much as possible. At the moment we wont be able to eradicate the radiation fully but given a few years if we can get this right now then we should be able to." He explained, and you helped him with the maths and how you could include magic into the mix to help the project along.

  
You hadn't noticed the trickster god come into the room, sitting down at the sofa while nobody else was around, until part way through your talk and work with Bruce. You noticed the god looking at you and waved him over. He seemed confused but came over anyway.  
"Hello, foxling. Bruce." He greeted, getting a nod from Banner. Loki had told you about Bruce and himself meeting on a strange planet and working together to defeat his and Thor's evil sister. It did explain why Bruce seemed to be the only other one ok with the trickster being here.  
"Morning, Loki." You and Bruce both answered at the same time. "Here." You handed him one of the plates of waffles.  
"Why thank you." He smiled politely, though you could tell he was taken back by the gesture. You smiled back and proceeded to ask his help with the project. He did know magic as well so he could help, besides, he was a very clever person in general.

  
Thor came up to find you about half an hour and four more waffles later.  
"Oh, sorry Thor!" You called as he walked into the room. You jumped from your seat, placing your pen down next to your work notes. "I was helping Bruce with a new project."  
"It is ok, lady Y/N." He smiled. "Though Stark is talking of how he will win against you today, I thought I might tell you."  
"That's it boys, say your goodbyes to Tony now or you wont get another chance." You said, heading over to the elevator. "Feel free to come watch!" You called back. Thor and Loki joined, Bruce headed back to the lab.

  
You had beaten Tony yet again and drew against Thor (only because he had tried a new move). Peter had come down after when Thor had challenged Loki - who of course had accepted any opportunity to defeat his brother.  
Peter asked if you wanted to dual and you agreed. He was very agile and quick, different to Thor's brute and strength and Tony's flying, punching and shooting. You enjoyed fighting Peter a lot more than you did most of the others. So you and Peter fought while Thor and Loki also fought. Half way through something happened that you didn't expect to happen.

  
Somehow Peter had acquired Thor into his corner, and thus you ended up fighting along side Loki as the god had come to defend you from a double attack.  
"Thought I told you I could defend myself," You joked, taking one of his daggers and throwing it toward Thor, who was distracted by a hologram of Loki. The dagger caught in the joint between his kneecap and lower leg, which you knew from experience hurt and disabled that leg.

  
Thor retaliated by swinging Mjolnir, coming for you through the air. You teleported yourself away, letting Loki deal with his brother while you appeared next to Peter, giving him a small wave before cutting his web. You double kicked his chest, winding him before he could set another web shooting, and followed him down to the floor, jumping back and cushioning his fall slightly with a spell as you landed next to him.

  
He conceded, laughing slightly and you tagged him into your own team to take down Thor, who at the moment had taken the dagger from his leg and was attempting to hit his brother. Loki was quick as well, so three quick people against a slow fighter was probably going to go in your favour.

  
You nodded to Peter, knowing the usual routine you both did. It would help to have the wildcard of Loki there as well, since Thor had almost learnt most of yours and Peter's team tactics.

  
You started by working together to constantly keep Thor distracted, Loki quickly catching on and throwing projections around to help the cause. You were glad Loki picked up on your fighting tactics so quickly, he was usually one step ahead of the people he fought against after all.  
Thor was beginning to get annoyed when Peter managed to get to him and land some hits, jumping and swinging away before the god could hit him back. Thor shouted out in frustration, using Mjolnir to send a shock-wave through the arena. You back-flipped over it, helping Loki up and catching Peter as he fell.  
"What's the plan?" Peter asked as Thor managed to get rid of most of Loki's illusions.  
"You always want me to teach you magic right?" You quickly asked, moving out of the way of one of Thor's lightning attacks.  
"Yeah!" Peter grinned, excited.  
"I need you to shoot some web at him, as much as you can." You told him, shooting some small fireballs at the god of thunder. "Loki?" You asked, turning to him, he nodded. "We're gonna need some reverberation magic." He smirked and nodded yet again, conjuring the magic as Peter continued to shoot web at Thor, who was growling and only being held back by Loki's constantly appearing illusions.

  
You were waiting for the exact minute. You looked to Loki and his hands sparked, the plan was ready.  
"Loki, now!" You shouted, watching as his illusions disappeared and Peter's webs surrounded Thor. A shock-wave of magic escaped Loki's hands and shot towards his brother at the same pace as the webs, stopping short of Thor every time. You placed your hands on Peter's shoulders, and told him to brace and not to freak out.

  
You saw Thor beginning to get more and more annoyed with the webs that were attacking him. You threw your power into Peter, feeling him shake slightly as the magic made its way through him, before escaping his fingertips. It shot forward with the web and right towards Thor, barbed and flaming webs shooting toward the god.  
He noticed, good. This was part of the plan. Loki's magic was still streaming in waves around the arena, still stopping just short of the other god. Thor smirked as he raised Mjolnir, swinging it and getting ready to destroy the barbed web.

  
As Mjolnir was about to hit the web, it connected with the wave of Loki's magic, and there was a flash as Thor got flipped back into the stands, flipping in midair multiple times before he landed.  
"OH MY GOD THAT WAS AWESOME!" Peter shouted happily as you took your magic back. He gave you a high five and you laughed, Loki turned to the two of you and smiled.  
Thor had managed to get himself up and made his way over, his hands up in defeat and a smile on his face. "That was a god match! But you will not be so lucky next time." He laughed, clapping Peter round the shoulder and giving you a hug.  
"Yeah right, I almost beat you on my own!" You replied, folding your arms. "And I would have done."  
"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Peter repeated and you laughed.  
"Magic is, Peetie." You smirked.  
"Let us go feast! That was quite a battle!" Thor boomed, heading from the room with Peter.

  
You smirked at Loki before giving him a happy hug, laughing slightly. "Magic always wins." You stated, receiving a laugh. "Come on, let's go see what everyone else is doing."  
He followed you in doors, you didn't miss the expression he'd had when you hugged him, a mix between happy, confused and somewhat sad. You didn't bring it up, you knew he felt as if he didn't deserve praise or affection of any kind. You simply lead him inside, had a shower and met him back in the main gym room. You got changed back into normal clothes and then headed back upstairs to the others, heading Thor and Peter recounting the fight as you both walked into the room.


	5. Chapter Five

Loki had been with you all at the tower for a month now. He still didn't feel fully comfortable, but had helped on a couple of missions - despite Tony's protests - he had made friends with Bucky, Peter and Nat, and he spent most of his time with yourself or in the mini library.

  
Amongst all this you had been telling him about Halloween, since it was in a couple days and he seemed to love the idea of trick-or-treating until you explained he couldn't actually trick people. He seemed to perk up when you explained that he would get sweet treats.  
A few days before the spooky holiday, you decided - when the trickster was so bored he was interrupting your studies - that he needed some time away from the tower, especially considering you weren't the only one gaining his bored tricks. At least with you it was just distracting you and asking you multiple questions and moaning at you that he wanted to watch films or spar in the arena or go with you to school.  
The others didn't have it that easy, Loki would send illusions to them, would mess with the gravity, would change peoples hair colours (one time he did it to Stark before he had a business meeting, safe to say the billionaire wasn't happy when Pepper had informed him of his bright pink hair).

  
So, after having planned this in your head for a couple days, and Loki was being overly annoying that day, you quickly put your book down and stood, magicking your jacket on. "Come on." You called back, hearing him then stand and follow you.  
"Where are we going, darling?" He asked, stepping into stride right behind you, a stupidly adorable grin on his face.  
"We're going to the mall." You answered, making sure you had your keys in your pocket.  
"What is a mall?" He asked, not seeming to care, as long as he got out of the tower for a bit. He had been cooped up in here for the past month. True the tower was massive and didn't seem too claustrophobic, but after a while it just got boring.  
"It's a big building with loads of shops and a market and food court." You explained, heading for the garage. Tony didn't mind you using his less fancy cars. "Don't worry about money, I don't mind buying. I've collected a LOT of money over my years." You answered his unasked question.

  
"Where are you two going?" Bucky asked, walking over with Cap. They both folded their arms.  
"The mall." You replied, fake innocence present in your voice and expression. Cap looked like he wanted to argue, but Bucky smiled.  
"Bring me back some treats." The Winter Soldier said, dragging Cap away before he could say anything about Loki not technically being allowed out of the tower. Bucky understood that the god would behave since he was with you, and he knew how bored Loki had been. "Have fun!"

  
You laughed and grabbed Loki's hand. "Come on!" You pulled him to the garage, heading to the car you generally liked to use. It was smooth but not too fast, and it was a very pretty car.  
"You know how to drive?" Loki asked, impressed. You were a Kitsune after all, most people didn't expect you to have learnt a lot since you were mostly bound to your shrine.  
"Clint taught me, he said it would come in handy." You shrugged. "Can you?"  
He laughed. "Only horseback, I'm afraid."  
"Silly Asgardian." You smirked, hopping into the drivers seat.

  
\------------

  
You arrived at the mall not long afterwards, heading to the sweet shop first. You always had trick-or-treaters come to the tower. None of them expected you all to give out sweets, but a few of the Avengers gave out treats for those who wore good costumes. This year you had convinced the others to not just give out to people who wore superhero outfits.

  
Once you'd gotten a bunch of candy, you began heading around the shops, showing Loki Hot Topic since it seemed to be his style. He did enjoy it and even bought some new casual clothes. You had to give out some autographs and take some pictures. You also suspected that there was paparazzi around somewhere, it would be a big news story for them to have caught 'America's Sweetheart' with a 'bad boy' like Loki, despite you both working together.

  
He noticed a book shop and dragged you in there excitedly, you laughing at his happiness. In the end you'd both bought a bunch of books, agreeing to try and get Tony to extend your mini library, and you magicked them back to your room for now. Having magic helped with shopping, you didn't have to carry anything!

  
Some food and some more shops later you were getting tired. Loki even suppressed a yawn, his excitement at the prospect of being out of the tower was slowing down. You were still in an enclosed space after all. That's when you got an idea.  
"Only one more stop, L, Bucky will kill me if I don't get him something sweet." You smiled, he rolled his eyes at the nickname 'L', which you had taken to calling him and let you lead him to a specific confectionery shop. "Hey, Brian." You greeted the man behind the counter, who greeted you and Loki in return.  
"What can I get for you my friends?" He asked, happy to see you again.  
"Same as usual please, but make it two of the Y/N Specials," You smiled as he got to work and Loki raised an eyebrow to you in question. "Well I'm not gonna get stuff for the others and not for you, numpty." You laughed as he turned his nose up at that particular name.  
"What is the Y/N special?" He inquired, trying to sneak a look. You gave him a small nudge in the ribs.  
"It's a surprise! For when we get back to the tower." You responded, thanking Brian and magicking the sweet treats to your car. Loki seemed sad at the idea of having to go back to the tower so soon, it had been a couple of hours but he was having fun having a bit more freedom than he was usually allowed. "Come on, trickster, let's get back to the car." You smiled and took his hand, leading him back and you both strapped yourself in.

"I have had fun today, little fox." He informed you politely. You could see the glint in his eyes of hope that it wouldn't be over just yet. And it wouldn't, not if you had anything to say about it.  
"Don't worry." You smiled, not saying more than that as you started the car and began down the street.

  
\------------

  
Loki turned to you, confused, as you stopped somewhere other than the tower. You laughed, going to exit the car. He raised his hand, stopping you from getting out.  
"That is not proper custom, Y/N." He spoke sternly but held a smile as well.  
"What are you-"  
Before you could say anything else he had disappeared and your door opened next to you. You smiled as you took his hand, letting him help you out of the car. You knew you didn't have to, but you hadn't had a gentleman do things like this in so many years and it made you feel nostalgic. You didn't need people to act that way toward you, you were used to handling yourself, but it was nice of Loki to treat you like a lady. Besides, it was customary where he was from, so you didn't stop him if it made him happy.  
"Thank you," you smiled and locked the car, going to the boot to grab the blanket you kept there. "Come on, you'll love this." You said, easing his worried expression some.  
"I trust you, foxling." He replied, following you through a large glistening gate. It was dark now, since it had taken a while to drive here. It was on the outskirts of New York after all and the clocks had just gone back so it was getting dark at around 5-half 5 PM now.

  
Loki didn't question where you were going or why you were leading him through a dark park, he simply held your hand fairly firmly, just making sure you were both safe. You lead him down a certain pathway, which illuminated with small white lights on strings in the treeline. More tiny lights flew up form the grass nearby, firefly's. Loki was in awe and you knew how it felt. Of all the times you'd been here the pure beauty still gave you chills.  
It didn't take too much longer to reach the place you were going. You released Loki's hand at the top of a rolling hill, laying down the blanket. Loki raised a brow but sat down nonetheless.

  
He watched as you moved over to a plinth with a round black basin on top. You waved your hand slowly over it, seeing it shimmer a few times as if raindrops were falling slowly. It shone bright blue, sending a wave of the same blue outwards around the area.  
You turned to Loki, smiling as the bright blue light showed a thin, mostly see-through image of you fox form before turning back to your usual human look. He stared at you, a small smile playing on his lips.

  
The hillside illuminated, the moonlight bright and bold, the grass was vibrant and nearby formed a waterfall, large plants growing around it. A large, white wood gazebo slowly grew, elegantly twisting around itself into a beautiful pattern, at the bottom of the hill, where the trees turned to look more fairy-tale like. Blossoms flew softly through the air, fireflies still flitting around, though now joined by hummingbirds and butterflies. You smiled, contentedly at the now even more beautiful meadow.

  
Loki turned to look at you, before looking back down to the gazebo as a bright light shimmered, and a creature then stood there.  
He stood, coming over to you and standing slightly in front of you. You placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a small smile and telling him that it was ok. You looked back to the creature, a large brown fox with red markings and three tails made its way up the hill, shimmering into a person with ears and a tail that matched their fox colour.

  
The woman smiled at you, dipping a small bow, which you returned, before turning to look at Loki.  
"Y/N, why do you bring a mortal to my sanctuary?" The woman asked, her voice was deeper than most females but was smooth as honey.  
"Lady Farlouw, this is Loki Laufeyson, my best friend, and a child of Asgard. He means you no harm. I simply request an hour or so in the sanctuary to relax and talk with my friend." You replied, formally. Loki just seemed confused, but turned to the woman, giving a similar bow to the one you had given.  
"Lady fox, I wish you no harm, I request to remain with my friend, Y/N, as she said, and will not interfere with anything while I am here." He spoke softly, eloquently. You smiled, smooth talker.

  
"Rise, child of Asgard, you are welcome here with Y/N, but please do not share this places location with the mortals. They can prey, and give offerings but they must not know the true nature of this meadow." The woman replied, giving Loki a bow. She then made her way back down the hill, heading into the gazebo and sitting down to play a bow like instrument.  
You turned to Loki and smiled, anxious to know what he thought.

  
"Looks as if I'm not the only one full of tricks." He smirked, causing you to laugh. Of course he would appreciate this place as much as you did. Kitsune shrines were magical and amazingly relaxing.


	6. Chapter Six

You both got back into the car, Loki seemed to have enjoyed his time at the open meadow. It made a change from the tower, and he had told you about how open Asgard was in general, with its rolling gardens and tall corridors. You wished to see it one day.

  
"Missed call from Stark." You mumbled, checking your phone, before dropping it over your shoulder. "Probably complaining about us being gone."  
"That does sound like him." Loki smirked, still content from being allowed outside.   
You started the engine and asked if he was ready to go. He agreed but as you drove away you noticed him staring back up at the hill - now just an ordinary hill once again - it made you smile, he appreciated your culture as much as you valued his and Thor's.   
"Here," you then said, putting your tail back into the backseat and pushing one of the boxes of pastries over to him. "Before the others eat them all. Don't worry, the two Y/N specials are safe in the library mini fridge."

  
He smiled - which widened when he noticed you had handed him some crèpes, one of his favourite sweet treats - and thanked you, tucking in as you began the fairly long drive back to the tower.   
As you went you had the radio on softly playing some older music, both of you chatting as usual.

  
"Do all Kitsune know each other then?" Had been one of the topics.   
"Not really, it's difficult to explain... it's more a case of we all sense each other and are somewhat connected. We can tell if someone else is a Kitsune, and it's generally only Kitsune who can enter each others shrine lands as we did tonight, so..." You felt like you were rambling, so stopped talking, keeping your eyes on the road.   
"That makes sense. How many shrines are there? I did not expect any in New York." Loki asked, you looked at him, just to make sure, but his featured held genuine curiosity. You relaxed a fair bit.   
"Not as many as there used to be, we have spread from the Asian countries though. Most people just think of the shrines in places other than Japan as monuments or memorials or simply features of parks and fields and stuff. But, we don't mind as long as people actually visit them..."  
There was a moments pause where he nodded. "You miss your shrine...?" He stated more than asked, but you nodded slightly nonetheless, a small, sad smile tugging at your lips.   
"Anyway! I have a question for you." You countered, trying to change the subject. You loved discussing your culture, but it was going down the more serious elements of Kitsune and you weren't fully ready to tell someone everything yet - despite Loki being your best friend.

  
He laughed. "Very well, little fox. Ask away."   
"Does everyone on Asgard sound British or is it just you?" You asked, earning another laugh.  
"Well, it depends where abouts you are from, for example, my dolt of a brother does not speak as eloquently as myself. It makes sense though, seen as when he speaks in Asgardian he sounds fairly common, rather than holding a 'court-voice'." He explained. "Besides, I could ask you why a Kitsune from Japan also speaks in a British accent." He earned a glare at his smirk and you sighed.   
"Not all Kitsune are born in Japan. Most are, but there are rouges sometimes. Let's just say - as I always do - I am not a normal Kitsune." You responded.   
"I know that, foxling. You are reminding all of us of that quite often." He wasn't being unkind, he knew you liked to remind them. Though you hadn't exactly told them how and why you were different.   
"The only annoying thing about appearing English is that most people just think I'm a weebu." You joked, turning a corner.   
"I have heard Stark use that expression... I do not fully understand it." Loki admitted, smiling at your laugh.  
You proceeded to explain the phrases modern people had coined for Anime fans, which you did admit, you were one of. You did live in Japan after all. You also explained Manga and Anime and a few other aspects of Japan from a less rural standpoint.

  
\------------

  
You parked in the garage. "Well, I had fun today. I don't tend to enjoy leaving the tower after all." You smiled, turning off the engine.   
"I appreciate you doing all of that for me, foxling." Loki replied, a soft look on his features. He was being genuinely sincere in his thanks.  
"No problem. Thank YOU for going along with the traditions... I know most people would think they're stupid..."  
"Not at all. It is your culture, and you are my best friend. It is not stupid and it's no bother to go along with the traditions. In fact-" He magicked one of the books he'd bought earlier into his hand, it was the big one. "I even bought a rather hefty book explaining the Kitsune and their duties and history."

  
You felt touched, nobody ever really cared that much. Nat enjoyed learning what she could whenever you decided to talk about it on your own, Cap wanted to know more about your powers, Tony simply treated you like a test subject - not intentionally but it wasn't exactly fun - and the others didn't know you too well due to you keeping to yourself.  
But the fact that Loki would do that for you warmed your heart.

  
He could tell you didn't know what to say, so simply smiled and vanished the book, appearing next to your side of the car and giving you a hand out, making you give a chuckle. "Silly god." You smirked, before going to the back and getting the treats out. Loki, of course, gave you a hand with them.   
"I do not understand why you did not 'magic' them here earlier." He asked, using your own term.  
"I like to see the look on everyone's faces. Besides, Bucky would be upset if I didn't personally make sure his treat went to him." You smirked, you really did have a strange little family. Loki accepted your answer and you both teleported to the main floor of the tower.

  
Everyone was there already and you made them jump when you announced that you had returned with food.  
Everyone rushed over and took their own items, Bucky nodded to you as you made sure to hand him his food first, Thor had multiple boxes tucked under his chin as he headed back to the sofa. Of course, Tony ignored the treat for a moment to act like the strange surrogate dad you had begun to know his as - despite being a LOT older than him.  
"Where the hell have you both been?" He asked, folding his arms. He wasn't shouting or anything, but an annoyed Tony turned into an annoying Tony.  
"Sorry dad, but mummy said it was ok." You answered sarcastically with a head nod towards Cap, who almost choked on his treat. Tony's face dropped, clearly not knowing how to out-sarcasm you. You smirked at his response and handed him his treat, heading over to yours and Loki's sofa.

  
"How on earth did I end up becoming 'mum' to you?" Cap asked, not as flabbergasted as Stark was.   
You shrugged, tucking into your ice cream. Magic had kept it cold. You loved being a Kitsune sometimes.   
"Did you have fun today?" Nat asked. You nodded quickly, watching the TV.  
"It was indeed a lot of fun. I enjoyed it." Loki agreed, knowing you were probably all 'peopled out' for today. You were an omnivert, both introverted and extroverted, but you had short limits when it came to being around people and crowds. You needed people to survive of course, you were like Tinkerbell with applause, but you also needed your time. It was true that since coming to join the Avengers team you had felt better than you had in over a hundred years. People don't tend to visit shrines anymore, and even if they did they didn't know what they were, much like the shrine they had gone to tonight. But even if they didn't prey, or give offerings or anything in today's times, but people supported the Avengers, and in turn, people supported you.

  
You smiled at Loki, glad he'd had a good day, and you all watched TV for a while before you retreated upstairs to sort out the stuff you'd bought today.   
You handed him his clothes and his books, and you read for a while in the library in comfortable silence, simply enjoying being in the presence of each other.

  
It began to get late however and you both agreed after the long day that you should both get some sleep. You did have school tomorrow as well. He kept trying to sneak out to come to school with you, but there was no way he'd survive a day at school. People would ask questions, judge him due to New York... It just wasn't a good idea. Besides, you could and would protect yourself if anything happened.

  
You said goodnight and he took your hand, dipping slightly to place a light kiss on your knuckles. You knew it was an Asgardian sign of trust. Thor did it to you - mainly when he tried to be cheeky - and now Loki had as well. It showed he trusted you and thought of you as a close friend.   
His worried expression softened into a small smile as he noticed your smirk. He didn't think you'd seen how worried he had looked. He bid you goodnight and retreated into his own room. You smiled at yourself and went into yours as well, time to get some sleep before school tomorrow... or stay up on Youtube and Tumblr all night... either one. 


End file.
